moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quint
Historia Początek Smocza Historia 1 Smocza Historia 2 Smocza Historia 3 Smocza Historia 4 Smocza Historia 5 Smocza Historia 6 Smocza Historia 7 Smocza Historia 8 (Wszystkie historie z początku stworzone zostały przez użytkowniczkę Mrs.Strange specjalnie dla mojej postaci. ^.^) Służba u Elfów Streszczenie - Smok, próbując przedostać się niezauważony przez granice, zostaje wykryty i schwytany przez strażników tamtejszych terenów. Zostaje postawiony przed królem w celu osądu. "Karą" jest wcielenie do Armii Elfów, co oburzyło mieszkańców tamtego miasta. Poznaje również następczynię tronu. Najemnik Streszczenie - Z braku pieniędzy, zmuszony zostaje do bycia płatnym najemnikiem. Początkowo jego zadania polegały głównie na sprzątaniu domu czy drobnych pracach społecznych, jednak pewnego popołudnia dostaje zlecenie, by zamordować władcę królestwa w którym przebywa. Poznaje wtedy Mrs.Strange. Umiejętności Naturalne : - Dzięki temu, że Quint należy do rasy drapieżników, posiada on naturalną zdolność łowczą tzn. Sprawniejszy węch, wzrok i czas reakcji. Jednakże masa ciała, sprawia, że podczas sprintu na 4 łapach, te wbijają się w ziemię, przez co utrudniony ma bieg. - Zianie ogniem czyli podstawowa umiejętność smoków. Łatwe do uniknięcia przez fakt, że ten atak ma dość wąski zasięg. - Latanie. Można unieszkodliwić tę zdolność przebijając błonę na skrzydłach lub zarzucając siatkę uniemożliwiającą ruch. Zywioł Ognia : Quint jest jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych magów ognia, mimo że jego rasa sama potrafiła wytwarzać ogień. Smok dzięki naukom Blakłuda rozszerzył swój zakres mocy i skupił się na naturalnym dla siebie żywiole. - Podstawowy Płomień - Nie jest to najsilniejsza zdolność u KaSZuba ale wręcz opanowana do perfekcji. Potrafi tkać ogień na własne korzyści. - Podstawową wadą tego jest ograniczona ilość ognia wydobywająca się z paszczy. Można dorzucić również lekkie zmęczenie organizmu. - Bezbarwny Płomień - Zdolność, którą nauczył się dzięki Mikhalnowi. Posiada jedną różnicę od oryginalnego ognia. Mianowicie, jak sama nazwa wskazuje jest bezbarwny, przez co niemożliwe jest dostrzeżenie zagrożenia. Wciąż można wyczuć gaz po zapachu, jednak wtedy już nie ma praktycznie szans na ucieczkę. Można unieszkodliwić tę umiejętność magią wiatru. - Biały Płomień - Najsilniejsza umiejętność Quint'a, czyli płomień zdolny do zniszczenia duszy. Największym zagrożeniem jest to, że ten atak może zostać skierowany przeciwko Serkowi, co oczywiście może skończyć się śmiercią. Drugą wadą jest to, że użycie tego ognia, wiąże się z nagłym wyczerpaniem wszystkich sił magicznych. - Jest odporny na magię ognia. Może również przejąć kontrolę nad tym żywiołem swojego przeciwnika. Pozostałe : - Harmonia (Opanował tę umiejętność szczątkowo, dzięki czemu w lekkim stopniu zmniejszył wpływ spaczonego ognia) - Furia (Przeciwstawne do Harmonii, tylko że wpływ negatywnych emocji powoduje przeobrażenie Furii Ognia Absolutnego w coś groźnego dla smoka) - Nauczył się mówić i pisać w języku elfów, dzięki księżniczce (obecnie królowej) jednej z miast tejże rasy. Cechy Charakteru Mimo tragedii, która dotknęła smoka ponad 4 tyś lat temu, nie popadł on w depresję. Jest zdeterminowany by osiągać własne cele, chętnie dzieli się poradą z innymi, czy też pomaga od czasu do czasu. Bywa również wybuchowy. Ciągle chce się tłuc z innymi, czego nauczyło go bycie najemnikiem. Jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do większości ras oprócz ludzi czy demonów. Ludzi nienawidzi za krzywdę, która mu wyrządzili w przeszłości. Mimo, że w jego sercu zamknięta jest nienawiść, to w oczach innych gotów jest się poświęcić. Żądny żemsty. Wygląd Należy on do średnich smoków, które mierzą od 6 do 9 metrów długości. Niektóre przypadki mówią o 10 metrach. Waży 1,7 tony. Ciało pokryte wytrzymałymi łuskami koloru czernii. W formie humanoidalnej mierzy 180 cm. Posiada dwa rogi wystające z białych, gęstych włosów. Oczy również są koloru czerwonego. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Czarne łuski dominują na ciele Quint'a, jednak można znaleźć również czerwone łuski. Na plecach posiada wypaloną własnoręcznie bliznę, która jest symbolem opanowania do perfekcji żywiołu ognia. Relacje Blakłud Pierwszy ludzki przyjaciel smoka, a zarazem jego mentor. Mimo znacznej różnicy w wieku, poglądach czy pochodzenia, traktowali siebie jak rodzinę. Gdy dowiedział się o śmierci jego „ojca”, w jego sercu zagościł żal i nienawiść do Przemka0980. Potem gdy dowiedział się, że Blakłud był smoczym zabójcą, zaczął zastanawiać się, czemu starzec nie zgładził smoka przy możliwej okazji. Obecnie szuka jakiekolwiek sposobu, by się z nim spotkać. Naimi Dawna znajoma smoka. Poznali się parę dni po tym, gdy on został schwytany przez poprzedniego władcę wioski elfów w Amazonii. Początkowo byli do siebie nastawieni sceptycznie, jednak z czasem oboje zaczęli siebie rozumieć. Ao Shun Starszy brat Quint'a i drugi ocalały z smoczego exodusu. Często zastanawia się jaki był Blakłud, dlaczego Pierwszy Smoczy Zabójca zlitował się nad jego młodszym bratem i dlaczego nazwał go „Serek”. Również interesuje go postać Przemka0980. Strange Banan Jako, że Hajs należy do rasy, którą smok nienawidzi, to niechętnie zajął się dziewczyną, gdy ta trafiła do CreepyTown. Czasami oboje działają sobie na nerwy. Ins To ona ocaliła gada przed niechybną śmiercią w CreepyForest. Smok cieszy się zaufaniem Insu, często rozmawiają że sobą i mają dużo sobie do powiedzenia. Oboje słuchają tej samej muzyki. LoboTaker Pozostają do siebie neutralnie nastawieni, gdzie smok szanuje religię Lobo, która mówi, że smoki to istoty służące diabłu. Działa to też w drugą stronę, gdzie Baldanderka docenia fakt, że Quint nie jest stereotypowym biblijnym smokiem. Pierwsze ich spotkanie zdarzyło się, gdy Lobo była małym brzdącem w sierocińcu. Łączy ich jedna rzecz. Oboje chcą unicestwić Przemka. Renzan Są we wrogim do siebie nastawieniu, gdyż Kaszub uważa półsmoka za nędzny symbol ośmieszenia smoków. Słabości Podstawowym wrogiem Quint'a jest zima i wszystkie elementy z nią związane. Mianowicie, gdyby przebywał dość długo na bardzo niskiej temperaturze, to jego krew ochłonęłaby i zamroziła się, doprowadzając do zgonu. Również nagłe wyjście na bardzo niską temperaturę grozi hipotermią. Czasami zdarza się, że jego organizm staje się słaby i bezużyteczny, co wyłącza go z walki na cały okres zimowy. Broń biała może zranić Kaszuba, a mianowicie przeciąć błonę na skrzydłach i uniemożliwić mu latanie. W humanoidalnej formie może zdarzyć się, że jakaś broń przebije łuski smoka (Np w "Tkając Przeznaczenie" autorstwa Vulausa). Działają na niego wszelkiej maści trucizny. (Również odsyłam do artykułu powyżej) Woda może uniemożliwić mu zianie ogniem, gdyby zdarzyło się, że ten żywioł dostałby się do wnętrza paszczy gada. Wtedy pozostaje jedynie walka wręcz. Alkohol spożywa w każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Cytaty "Spaczony Ogień to zemsta, gniew, nienawiść, smutek, ból. Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo to boli" "Nie jestem bohaterem, ale i nie zerem. Możesz ranić mnie, lecz od moich przyjaciół wara! Jestem gotów walczyć z tobą na śmierć i życie, a jeśli mi się nie uda, to postaram się chociaż dać im tym czas na ucieczke" Ciekawostki - Przez krótki okres czasu, pracował w Sierocińcu w CounterHood . Dokumenty świadczące o tym, znajdują się w hangarze mieszkalnym. Prawdopodobnie ten okres wynosił od 3 do 5 lat. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne